


The Song That Changed Us

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, Kyouya is boss, Kyouya's a little OoC, Lets pretend she's like Mikado and has everyone's number, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Renge cosplaying as Celty Sturluson, Renge is amazing, Renge paying matchmaker, Victorious Justice and Elizabeth Gillis, bands:, cuddly, lets get into this story, lots an lots of songs, lots of love, okay, okay?, sorry for spelling mistakes, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: so the host club decided to do a singing competion for their next hosting. Duets only, winners sing a duet. Mostly Kyouya and Tamaki, but some Twincest and some HunnyxMori too. Haruhi is a loner, sorry sweetie!!!! hope you like. lot better then the summary though





	The Song That Changed Us

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any songs, characters or Show. all rights go to Ohshc, and the artists. i recomend that when the songs come on you listen to them. btw the song by the Jonas Brothers, i didnt know t was by them til i looked it up, but its really good, or just look up Rock version.  
> songs in order by artists:  
> "Poor Unfortunate Souls" Jonas Brothers  
> "Play Date" Melanie Martinez  
> "Take A Hint" Victorious Justice and Elizabeth Gillis  
> "Sakura Kiss" Ouran Highschool Host Club
> 
> i had to cut the story dow a bit cos it was getting too long. sorry for all the spelling mistakess

“A singing challenge?” 

 

Tamaki clasped his hands together. “Yes! An i made a rule that it's duets, only! Meaning Haruhi will finally chose me as her partner!”

 

Hikaru an Kaoru looked at each other than at Tamaki. They moved their hands in a circle. “Whatever you say, boss.” 

 

Tamaki turned to face them, his finger pointing at them. “I told you to call me ‘Daddy.’ it’s rude to defy the king.” 

 

Hikaru smiled an leaned forwards. “If you’re daddy, who's mommy?” he asked, smirking. Kaoru leaned forward too. “It’s neither of us obviously. And you said Haruhi’s your daughter. Who's mommy?” Kaoru asked. Tamaki smiled, then closed his eyes. He pointed towards Kyouya who was writing god knows what. 

 

“Kyouya’s the mother.” Kyouya looked up at that, closing his book. “Unfortunately i guess that’d be true.’’ kyoya said, walking over. He kept a straight face as Tamaki leaned on his shoulder. ‘’We founded the club together, therefore if Tamaki is the father of the club, i’d be the mother.’’

 

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other again. ‘’So you’re like a married couple than?’’ Hikaru said. Both Tamaki and Kyoya froze at that. Tamaki blushed slightly until his entire face was red. (similar to when he found out haruhi was a girl but he did not put his hand to his mouth) while Kyouya’s ears reddened. ‘’I-sure. I guess.’’ Kyouya said, trying to keep his cool.

 

Kaoru an hikaru laughed as Mori an Honey entered the room. ‘’What's so funny?’’ Honey asked. Kaoru shook his head from laughter. Honey looked at Tamaki’s red face an Kyouya’s red ears. “Ohhhh!” Honey said, then giggled, hugging Usa-Chan. Mori picked up Honey and walked to the other side of the room.

 

Hikaru smiled as he bowed to the club’s king, smirking. ‘’I'm sorry, please continue explaining the singing challenge.’’ Tamaki inhaled an he backed a little away from Kyoya. 

 

‘’Two people will sing together, whether it’s a duet or a regular song. The girl’s will choose two individuals who sang the best. Those two will sing an ending duet together! Also the winners will get off from cleaning up with us after meetings!” Tamaki smiled.

 

Kyoya straightened his glasses. “Uhm, Tamaki? There’s an uneven amount of us.” he said. Tamaki smiled. “The twins count as one person.” Tamaki said. 

 

Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms. “Hey,” they said in unison. They looked at each other then shrugged. “Tamaki took out a clip board. “All of you are forced to sing! So get in your groups!” 

 

Hikaru an Kaoru linked arms with Haruhi. “Wanna be our partner?” they asked. Tamaki shrieked as Haruhi escaped they're grasps. “Sorry guys, but Senai already asked.” haruhi said. She turned to Tamaki. 

 

“What song shall we sing?” she asked, scrolling through her phone for ideas. While they where choosing the twins snuck up behind Kyoya.’

 

“Be our partner?” they asked. Kyoya shrugged. “Why not?” he asked. He looked at them as he pulled out his notebook. “I have a song.” he said and showed them. The twins smiled. “Absolutely.”

 

Honey looked up and grabbed Mori’s hand. “Guess we’re partners, Takashi!” Honey said, gripping usa-Chan. Mori nodded. Honey thought for a second as he pulled Mori down to whisper in his ear. Mori nodded as Honey named a song. 

 

Tamaki held up a his clipboard. “Ok, everyone have their songs? Remember, you have to practice you're own song, along with they're group sng. Also i have the lryics for the duet the two winners will sing at the end. Ok. here.” he passed around a paper. 

 

Hikaru started reading the words. “Maybe you're my-----” suddenly a hand was slammed on his face. He looked angrily at Tamaki as he tugged his hand off. “What was that for?” he asked. 

 

Tamaki turned. “It’s called building suspense. It’s better for animes to build up suspense.” 

 

**“High-powered motor”**

 

*electricity*

 

“Ah, hah hah hah!!!” Renge laughed as she twirled upwards. She was wearing a black rider outfit and in her arm was a yellow biker helmet with cat like ears. The host club turned to face her. She jump down from the platform and turned dramatically.

 

“A singing competition is just what this Harem anime needs! A way to find true love!” she twirled and hugged the helmet. “An what better way to set it than a duet? The winner will win they're true love!!!” Renge’s eyes turned to stars as she smiled. “And even better. There’s MOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!” she screamed and suddenly dropped her helmet. 

 

Her eyes widened as she picked it up and turned it for dents. Kyoya straightened his glasses again.

 

“What are you talking about, Renge?” he asked. Renge turned and smiled. “By the end of this they're’s gonna be ttwo new lovers!!!! Ack!!! I’m so excited!!!! I gotta go now! Bye” she climbed onto the podium as it descended.

 

“Who was she even cosplaying as?” the twins asked. Honey shrugged. “I think it was a Dullahan.” he said. 

 

~~~~hours later at he Hitachiin residnce~~~

 

Kyoya sat on they're couch as he looked around. He was waiting for the twins to come down with the background music so they cold practice. 

 

Finally, Hikaru ran down the stairs with Kaoru after i'm. They where holding a boombox. “Let's get started?” Kyoya said as he stood up. 

 

~~night of the sing thingy~~

 

“First up, Kyoya and the Hitachiin brother's! Singing Poor unfortantue souls, rock version. Let's go!” Tamaki anounced as he jumped off the stage. The three of them grabbed a microphone as they sang in unison.

 

“I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a change

And I fortunately know a little secret

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

Pathetic” 

Suddenly they broke out into dance, lights dimmed for a second, Kyoya suddenly in a tank top and black jeans, Kaoru wearing a host club t-shirt and baggy jeans and Hiakru wearing a baggy tank top and shorts. 

 

The girls suealed and Tamaki sucked in his breath. 

 

The boys smiled as they continued singing

 

“Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

This one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

~~skip~~

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy person

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much:

Just your voice!

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true”

 

The twins backed up as Kyoya took the lead with the song. Girl's squealed. 

 

“If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp, take a breath

And go ahead, sign the scroll

Nick and Kevin, now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll”

 

The twins joined in again, until the end.

 

They ended the song, smiling. They bowed and walked off. Hiakru and Kaoru walked over to Tamaki smiling. “We saw you looking~” they said in unison. Tamaki blushed. “I was watching you guys sing. An---” They cut him off with a twin smile. 

 

“We saw you looking,” Kaoru said. “At Kyouya~” Hikaru finished. Kyoya walked up to them upon hearing his name. “You’re not talking about me behind my back right? You do know i have an entire police ready at my command, right?” he said, jokingly. 

 

“Tamaki was watching you.” Kaoru said matter-of-factly. “And not in a friend kind of way.” Hikaru finished again.

 

It was Kyoya’s turn to blush.  _ What’s wrong with me? I’m an Ootori! We  _ don't _ blush.  _ Kyoya thought. He straightened a little. “Uh, wait, how would you guys know that unless you looked at him?” he asked, leaning as he crossed his arms. He moved so he was from across them, ending up next to Tamaki.

 

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. “When you did you're solo thing, we looked at the crowd and just happen to see Tamaki’s face bright red observing you.” they said in unison. 

 

“Uh,” Tamaki squeezed out of the group and ran up to the stage. “Uh,” he shook his head to shake away the blush. “Next up, Honey and Mori, singing Playdate!”

 

Honey grabbed the mic, smiling as Mori picked him up on his shoulders. The whole song was just Honey except the chorus when Mori joined in softly. 

 

“You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away.” the girl's swooned at Honey’s adorable angel like voice. 

 

“You tell me to come over, there’s some games you wanna play.

I'm walking to your house, nobody's home   
Just me and you and you and me alone   
We're just playing hide and seek   
It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you   
I don't want to play no games   
I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you   
I don't give a damn about you anyways   
Whoever said I gave a” 

 

Honey paused for second than continued sining. He did that the rest of the song for that part.

 

“'bout you?   
You never share your toys or communicate   
I guess I'm just a play date to you   
Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say   
When I try to talk you're always playing board games   
I wish I had monopoly over your mind   
I wish I didn't care all the time”

 

He continued the song, blowing out kisses every now and than, hugging Mori’s neck and stuff like that. 

 

All the girl's squealed as Honey hugged Mori at the end. They all clapped and cooed.

 

Tamaki smiled and walked back up. “And now, Haruhi and i, Tamaki Suoh, are going to sing Take a Hint!”

 

Haruhi grabbed the mic and started. 

 

“Why’m i always hitting to the boys i never like.” 

Tamaki joined. (this is back and forth s each line is the other)

“i can always see them coming from the left or from the right.”

“I don't wanna be a priss, i'm just trying to be polite.”

“But it always seems to bite me in the--”

“Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot.”

“You think that we should hook up but i think that we should not”

“You had me at hello, than you opened up you're mouth.” 

 

They continued on, dancing around the stage, swaying they're hips like they were the best thing since Justin Bieber. (<<<<Blah!)

 

They ended the song, bowing. When they got off the stage, Haruhi looked like she was about to pass out. The twins caught her as she fainted forward. “We’ll take her to get some water.” 

 

Tamaki followed her. “Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy’s here.” 

 

~~time skip. Haruhi’s all better but this was getting too long to write about that. Also, votes have been cast~~

 

“Okay, vote’s have been cast for the best singers.” Tamaki anounced. He opened a paper. “Two who sing a duet together are…..yes!!!! I mean. Ahem.  _ Me, _ and.” he opened another paper and his face went red. He looked up at the crowd than at the name on the paper, then at said persson than at the crowd. “Uh, Kyouya!” 

 

Kyoya smiled and joined  him on the stage, hiding his blush a lot better. He leaned on Tamaki’s shoulder and looked at the girl's.

 

They were all smiling with joy and, something else he couldn't figure out. All the girl's had a hand behind they're back. Renge smiled at her phone, well, more at the message she sent to the host members and the hosted girl's.

 

“Wouldn’t Tamaki and Kyoya be cute?” that's all it said. And yet, here she was, waiting for the two to sing. From the back of the room, she could see the girl's had their phones behind their backs. 

 

The music started and Tamaki smiled at Kyoya, who smiled right back. If they had paid attention, they’d hear the girl’s breathing hitch. 

 

“Kiss kiss fall in love,” they sang in unison. Kyoya smiled as Tamaki stopped for him to sing.

 

“I see you come, I watch you go. You never seem to leave me through.” 

 

“So is this love, or hate? We’ll see, you're, making me crazy.” at that Tamaki rolled his eyes around, also twirling around Kyoya, stealing his glasses. The crowd laughed as Tamaki put them on his face. 

 

Kyoya growled-ish as he sang his next line. “Inside my dreams, you're all i see. But all i see is you and me. Lady, maybe, or host, i find, i really don't mind.” Kyoya grabbed Tamakis hand and twirled him, stealing his glasses back. He laughed as they did some weird dance like thing across the stage.

 

Tamaki blushed as he continued on. “If i had to choose a rose,” Tamaki pulled out a rose from his sleeve and smiled, still singing. “In this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance.”

 

“Maybe you're my love~” they sang together, Tamaki suddenly dipping Kyoya, whom of which glared at said person. 

 

Kyoya stepped on Tamaki’s foot and smiled as he walked across the stage. “And i would like to find, a hand like yours to take mine,” Tamaki grabbed Kyoya’s hand at that and smiled as Kyoya went red. Kyoya growled at that and dipped Tamaki, leaning his head  _ this close _ to his face. 

 

“And with one kiss,” Kyoya sang, breathing on Tamaki’s face, making him blush. Kyoya stood up, laughing at his reaction. “We could stop time. And i’d fall in love with you!” 

 

Tamaki stood up, trying to regain his composure. “Uh, tomorrow’s far away. Let’s place our hope in today. Just you and me, in a beautiful spring.”

 

Kyoya grabbed tamaki’s hand as they sang the last line. “And we’ll always, fall in love, again! Maybe you’re my love!” 

 

They bowed after that, ignoring the loud screams and squeals from both the girl's and the Hitachiin brother's.

 

Kyoya pulled out his notebook right after that, writing something down. 

 

Suddenly he felt a body on both sides of him. He looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru smirking.

 

“We saw that~” they said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You guys are so cute!” Hikaru said, pointing at the girl's now staring at them. “They agree.”

 

Kaoru turned from the two and bit his lip. “They're cuter then me, right?” he said, disappointed. Hikaru moved Kyoya out of the way and hugged Kaoru. “No one’s cuter then you taking a bath.” he said. The girls squealed. 

 

Honey wrapped himself around Kyouya’s leg. “Are you gonna ask Tama-chan on a date now?” he asked Kyoya kicked Honey off him, earning a glare from Mori. “Wha-whe-Where did you think that from?” he asked, closing his notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please kudo. if you have any ideas for the next chapter, i'll try and incorparate them.


End file.
